Prophecy
by Almost Home
Summary: Yo plays a game at lunch and accidentally predicts the future. FanYo one-shot.


**A/N: Requested by EmmaLennyEddie. Please note that requests are NOT open. I only took this ONE because Emma was really super nice, and she said that there wasn't enough support for FanYo, so I had two reasons for taking it: 1) FanYo is a pretty interesting pairing, I think and 2) I know how it is to not have enough support for your ships. I will most likely not take any more because I still need to work on LMITCOS.  
****Also, I would like to apologize in advance in case I butcher this because I'm not accustomed to writing about Fanboy or Yo... ;; /long author's note end**

* * *

"Yo, you should, like, twist your apple stem and see what letter you get," Francine suggested, even though her suggestion sounded more like a command. Ah, yes, the lunchtime game they played in which participants twisted the stem of their apple while chanting the alphabet, and whichever letter the stem snapped on was the first letter of the name of the person they were supposedly going to kiss next. Everyone at the lunch table did it, and they would think she was weird if she didn't, so Yo began to twist the stem of her apple.

_A, B, C, D..._

So, it wasn't Cheech, Chris, Duke, or... Chum Chum. That was somewhat disappointing, but, for some reason, she wasn't nearly as devastated as her friends expected her to be.

_...K, L, M..._

Kyle and Michael were now out of the question.

_...O, P, Q, R..._

She'd never made it this far before. Usually, the strain on the overly twisted stem caused it to snap by now. "Wow, this is a really strong stem," she muttered, a little confused as to how it was still intact.

_...T, snap..._

Finally, the stem came off. "T?" Francine raised an eyebrow. "We don't, like, know anybody with a 'T' name, do we?"

"No, I don't think so," said Lupe.

"Not even last names or something?"

"No..."

The other girls slumped in disappointment at Yo's "dud," while she stared down at the apple in horror because she did, in fact, know someone with a "T" name. He didn't use that name, but it was his real name, and in a game like this, nicknames typically didn't count unless they didn't know what the person was actually called. The other girls must not have heard the name _Tobias_ before, but _she_ had. That was... Fanboy's name.

But she couldn't tell anyone that! If they knew her apple had predicted that _Fanboy_ would be her next kiss, her friends would never let her live it down. Or they would stay as far away from her as possible because nobody wanted to be associated with people who were associated with Fanboy. Unless that someone was Chum Chum, which was the only reason she would ever go near Fanboy _ever_. That tiny ball of cuteness...

_It__'__s just a game_, she thought. When her friends shot her confused and/or worried looks, she realized she'd accidentally said that out loud. In an attempt to fix her mistake, she perked up, smiled, and said, "You guys just looked so disappointed 'cause of the dud, but it's just a game, so don't worry!" But in reality, she was probably much more worried than they were, and she had to keep reminding herself that it really was just a game and that silly games like this one didn't actually have the power to tell the future.

Still, she cast a glance at the table where Fanboy and his adorable sidekick were sitting, and she wondered...

The next day, at recess, Yo sat on one of the swings but didn't do much swinging. One of the other kids tried to get her off and told her to quit hogging it if she wasn't going to use it, but Lupe kindly knocked him into next week and took the swing beside her best friend. "You don't look so good," the bigger girl said in reference to the bags under Yo's eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied with a big smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Super, even!" But she could tell her friend didn't buy it. It wasn't her fault that she had been up half the night worrying her head off; it was that stupid apple's. Usually, she didn't worry about it, but maybe that was because she usually got _actual duds_ like "G." She definitely didn't know anyone whose name started with a "G."

Lupe was probably going to call her out on her obvious lie, but that was when they heard, "Yo!" Out of pure instinct, the girl in question turned in the direction of the voice and immediately wished she hadn't. There was Fanboy, steadily jogging toward her and waving one arm in the air as his purple cape fluttered behind him.

When he stopped right in front of Yo, she hesitantly squeaked, "H-hi, Fanboy!"

But he apparently had no time for things like greetings. He cupped her cheeks in his gloved hands and said, "I'm really sorry about this, Yo, but it was a dare, and I'm no chicken." Then, he leaned down and planted a kiss right on her lips! When people were kissed, their hearts were supposed to flutter, but hers didn't. Hers felt like a big, fat man had reached right into her chest and squeezed her heart with all of his might. Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her thinking stopped. Everything stopped, and she stared at Fanboy's lidded eyes with her own wide-with-shock ones. He pulled away—a little too soon—repeated his apology, and turned to leave quickly, probably before Lupe could punch the daylights out of him.

Her heartbeat returned. Her breathing returned. But her thinking didn't, and she reached out and caught him by his purple wrist before he could go very far. "Fanboy..." She wasn't sure where she was going with this. The only thing she was sure of was that she could not remember his round sidekick's name for the life of her. Finally, she found the words to continue. "Would you have kissed me if... it wasn't on a dare?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and gave a noncommittal shrug. "I dunno. Maybe."

She smiled, allowing the "maybe" to satisfy her, and let go of his wrist so that he could go rejoin his friends. Lupe asked her a question, but she didn't hear it, and as she watched the superboy run off, she murmured, "The apple was right."

The apple was right, and somehow... she was okay with that.


End file.
